


A Thousand Miles

by Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Team Crackship, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, a thousand miles, i did a thing, i did this because if i didn't i would be a shame and sin to my people, i didn't bother to edit, i shouldn't have but i promised myself i would, please don't look at me it was late and i was tired, this shouldn't be a thing but it is, what did I do, when you do a bad thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll/pseuds/Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel falls in love with the song 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton and it doesn't work out so well for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL NOR DO I OWN 'A THOUSAND MILES' BY VANESSA CARLTON NOR DO I OWN WHITE CHICKS OR ANY OF THE LINES THAT I BORROWED FROM THAT MOVIE. 
> 
> A/N: This is just plain and simple crack. I needed some cracky partial Destiel in my life. Enjoy.

_if I could fall_

_into the sky_

_do you think time_

_would pass me by_

_'cause you know I'd_

_walk a thousand miles_

_if I could_

_just see you_

_tonight_

Dean heard the familiar piano twinkle of the song 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton, which became the white girl theme song ever since the 'White Chicks' movie came out. That song had always annoyed Dean, and the fact it got so popular again was just unbearable.

He could hear singing, but it didn't sound like a woman's voice. It sounded like a males. A very distinct, masculine voice sang out the chorus to the song. Dean raised a brow. He had a feeling Sam had something to do with this. He was always such a chick and songs like this would probably tickle his fancy or something. If Sam was fucking singing that song again...

He walked over and peered into the room where the music was coming from, and to his shock, it was Castiel, standing barefoot on a table with his usual Jimmy Novak attire on. Castiel was singing the next verse, and with a lot of passion in his voice. It was almost amusing, and Castiel went on jumping up and down to the beat.

_making my way downtown_

_walking fast_

_faces pass_

_and I'm home bound_

Castiel finally seemed to notice Dean was in the room, and stopped. He smiled brightly and spoke over the music.

“Oh hello Dean!” Castiel said.

“What's up, um...” Dean started to ask, but paused for a bit. “What's with the song?” He finished awkwardly, trying to smile.

“Oh, Sam said it was our 'jam.' Even though I don't know how music can be a jelly substance, but however. He said it was our 'song' and 'thing' and it was important to keep it up as long as possible.” Castiel answered, a smile on his face and he continued to sing. Dean cursed in his head at Sam. Of course Sam was behind this.

_if I could fall_  
 _into the sky_  
 _do you think time_  
 _would pass me by_  
 _'cause you know I'd walk_  
 _a thousand miles_  
 _if I could_  
 _just see you_  
 _if I could_  
 _just hold you_  
 _tonight_

“Um Castiel, can you stop singing that?” Dean asked, and felt a weight in his stomach. He was going to have trouble telling Castiel he hated that song.

“Why?” Castiel stopped, face falling a bit.

“Because...” Dean started, drawing out the word.

“I really like the song, I think it relates to us!” Castiel said, explaining it and hoping maybe it wasn't what Castiel was thinking Dean was thinking.

The song started from the beginning again, repeating, and before either could do anything, there came a burst of light and several figures stood in the room with Dean and Castiel.

“Oh my Father, this is our song!” Michael was there, in John Winchester's younger self, fanning himself with a look of glee on his face.

“This is our jam!” Gabriel was there too, fanning himself as well. “This is our jam, girls!”

“It's our jam! Turn it up!” Lucifer was there too, in Nick's body, and as the first verse played, the four angels in the room started to loudly sing the song; Castiel forgetting automatically about Dean, and Dean rolled his eyes. This song could turn anybody into a white girl. Oh, how he wished someone would kill him.

“Oh my gosh, Gabriel, this is your verse!” Michael exclaimed, and as the chorus came on, Gabriel sang as loud as he could while Castiel, Lucifer and Michael were clapping excitedly.

There was another, less flashy burst of light and Uriel appeared in the room. None of the four angels paid attention as they sang and Uriel had an expression of utter disappointment and 'can you not even?' written all over his face. Dean couldn't help but agree with how Uriel was feeling.

“Oh, where's Raphael? He can be with us!” Lucifer asked, and then, there was another flash of light and Raphael appeared in his male vessel, staring blankly at the boys.

“How did you know? I love this song.” He whispered, and now, Castiel, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael all started to sing along with the song, in loud, screaming voices, and Dean sighed. What the actual hell was happening? None of this made any fucking sense, and Dean felt like he was going to need a lot of beers after this.

All was needed was Sam to join in with the five and then it would be a total train wreck, not like it wasn't already.

Uriel disappeared, probably unable to handle his brothers anymore, and the song was turned up to be even louder than before. In seconds, Sam appeared behind Dean and whisked in, exclaiming how much he loved this song and now joined in with the angels.

As the others sang, Castiel stepped down from the table and went over to Dean, smiling at him.

“You hate this song, don't you?” Castiel whispered, standing close to Dean.

“What made you think so?” Dean smirked, feeling a bit of relief but a bit of fear. How would Cas feel about that?

“I could see the look on your face. It's okay, though.” Castiel answered, shrugging. The song repeated again and the five behind Castiel cheered excitedly.

“Since this song is already on, and Sam claims it's 'our song,' you wanna dance?” Dean asked, holding his hand out to Cas. The male smiled, and took it.

“Why not? Oh, and I thought you would never ask.” And the two danced slowly to the beat of 'A Thousand Miles,' both mouthing the lyrics to the song, laughing quietly while smiling at each other.

The angels and Sam continued to sing, but watched the two danced slowly with each other, seeing the looks of love and content directed to each other.

“They are so cute.” Michael whispered to Sam, and he nodded.

“I know, right?”

_'cause I need you_  
 _and I miss you_  
 _and now I wonder...._  
  
 _if I could fall_  
 _into the sky_

_do you think time_  
 _would pass me by_  
 _'cause you know I'd walk_  
 _a thousand miles_  
 _if I could_  
 _just see you  
tonight _


End file.
